Waterfall of Love
by InnerPervert13
Summary: Naruto has finally brought Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf Village. On a day where he feels like going on a walk, he comes across a waterfall and finds Hinata in a nightgown. What will happen when the two meet. Got this idea off of the ending of Naruto Shippuden episode 21. Hints of Kiba/Hina and Sasu/Saku! (Little Bleach reference)! I don't own Naruto!


_-Italize-Flashbacks_

**-BOLD-Conversations w/Kurama(Specialties(will follow the stories) ) **

It finally happened. After all the tears, heartbreak, and turmoil Naruto and the rest of the Ninja alliance forces, defeated Madara Uchiha. In the process, he achieved his goal of getting Sasuke Uchiha back to the village where all of this began. "So baka, happy to finally be home?", Naruto said to Sasuke before giving him a little shoulder shove. "Don't let it get to your head teme, the only reason why I'm back here is because I didn't want Itachi's wishes do die go unhinged", was Sasuke's reply to Naruto's sarcastic question.

Even though the alliance had won the Fourth Great Ninja War, there was still plenty of casualties along the way. One of the biggest being the loss of Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuga, who decided to be the "take the hit" when the Ten-Tails targeted its aim at Naruto and Hinata. _"Why did you do that", _Naruto asked as he replayed the image in his mind. _"It's because you said that I was a genius"_, was Neji's reply before feeling his soul leave his body, and joined the countless others who died on the battlefield. The two that took the 'hit' maybe worse than Naruto were Hinata and Rock Lee. Hinata because she just saw one of her family members die to protect her and Naruto, and Lee because he had always envisioned beating Neji whenever he got the chance, so that the two would see each other as equals, but now, the dream was crushed into a million pieces.

The two of them managed to get back to the village in one piece. 'Well', Naruto thought to himself, 'It's now or never', Naruto tried to tell himself before he worked up the courage to ask out Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno. The same Sakura Haruno he had imaged as his wife when the time eventually came. Also, the same Sakura Haruno who would obliterate rate him into nothing when things never went her way whenever she went after Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto would be at the right place at the wrong time. In more ways than one.

"Naruto, Sasuke-Kun", came a voice that the two of them were all too familiar with. The two war veterans turned their heads at the same time and both were greated by their Team Seven teammate, Sakura Haruno. "I was so worried about the two of you", as she embraced the two of them in bone-crushing hug. 'She's gotten really strong', the two of them thought to themselves before gently pushing her off of them so that they're able to breathe normally again. "Hey yo", came another familiar that the trio knew. Long and behold, Kakashi Hatake "Well, how are my favorite threesomes doing?", He asked in wonderment as he still had one of his idols, Jiraiya-Sensei's sex books. 'Some things never change', three of them said before coming to the same conclusion and nodded in unison. The three of them began to catch up on old times, talking about anything ranging from Sasuke getting the his newly acquired **Rinnegan **in his left eye, to how Kakashi ended up losing the power of his Sharingan eye when Madara took it from him, leaving him more vulnerable than normal. From how Sakura was able to attain the same mark as her master, the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, and surpassed her in not only strength by also in her healing abilities. Finally, with Naruto, he was able to go into 'Sage Mode', and grew stronger than his master Jiraiya, by also passing his father, Minato Namikaze, the Hidden Leaf's Fourth Hokage. As the foursome began talking amongst themselves, not that Sasuke was ever a "social-butterfly" to begin with, Naruto couldn't help but bring the subject up. "Well", Naruto said before bringing his arms behind his head. "Sakura-Chan, isn't it good to have Sasuke-baka back?, and furthermore, the WAR is now over with. Hehe", Naruto had to try his best to Sufis the little chuckle wanting to come out of his mouth. Which failed miserably. "Oh, absolutely", though she was as enthusiastic as the way that she was when she was younger. It almost seemed as though the roles were reversed in a sense. Naruto was the one that everyone envied to be like (much like Sasuke was like when the three of them were years ago), and now Sasuke was the one that no one wanted to deal with (when they were a team, everyone shunned Naruto to having Kurama inside of him, and blamed him for everybody's misfortunes. None the less, the cause of the Nine-Tails attack a little of a decade and a half ago).

Sakura was about to ask Naruto if the four of them could go out and get something to eat, (like back in the good 'ole days, before the whole Akatsuki debacle that sent in motions the things to come until this point in time). But before she could ask, Naruto beat her to it. "Why don't the three of you go out instead?", Naruto answered before waving his hand out in a gentleman's gesture. "I'm just going to go on a walk", he replied before standing and putting hands into his Sage pockets. (Yes, that's right. After the war came to its conclusion, he never took the Sage robe off, due it feel that Jiraiya was watching over him, whenever he had them on). "But Nar-", was as far as she got before she was cut off by Kakashi. "Let him be Sakura", he said before the rest of Team Seven got up to do the same. "Naruto's got a lot on his mind. When he wants to tell us how he's feeling, he will. Until then just let him be", and the three of them were off to get something to eat.

At the Hyuga Mansion:

Hinata was about ready to go to the waterfall. The same waterfall where she'd practice dancing at when she was younger, but stopped going when Naruto "accidently" tripped over a boulder and fell into the waterfall and disturbed her routine, causing to her blush in embarrassment enough that she decided still go there, but not without using her **Byakugan **first to see if there any intruders around the area. Her house seemed to be a little more quieter (which isn't saying much), now that the family had lost of one of their own, now that Neji had died in battle, not just to protect Naruto, but her as well. She was taken out of her thoughts by a pair of knocks on her door. "Hinata", her father Hiashi and her personal bodyguard Ko, were at her doorstep. Hinata was in something leisurely: Just a plain simple nightgown that was that matched her skin. If anybody was out and about, they could swear that there was a naked Hyuga Heiress walking about. "Hinata", Hiashi asked his oldest daughter. He was taken aback at first when he saw what she was wearing. 'She looks as beautiful as her mother', he thought inwardly. That being the case, he wanted to know what his daughter was planning on doing. "Hinata, where are you going, in that?", he asked out of concern.

"Oh", Hinata said before answering. Caught a little off guard at her father's request. Seeing as though he usually didn't care where she was going. "I was planning on going to the waterfall, father. I'd like to have some alone time, and seeing that the war is now over, I think that now is as good a time as any to find some solace", Hinata said trying to re-affirm her father that there was nothing that he needed to worry about. Well, that didn't stop him from wanting "what's best" for her. "Why don't you take Hanabi with you? Or better yet, why don't you take Ko with you instead?", 'Talk about being overprotective', Hinata thought to herself. "Thank you father for being considerate, but I think I can manage this on my own. I'm not even going to go and train. Instead, I'm just going to go and reminisce about the war that we've just won", Hinata pleaded with father, wanting him to believe what she said. 'Well, she's not going to be 'daddy's girl' forever, Hiashi thought to himself. Very reluctantly, he agreed to her terms. "Alright Hinata, you can go. But the minute that something looks out of your control, you get back here immediately. Is that understood?", Hiashi couldn't let get away with everything.

"Thank you so much father, and don't worry, I come back it I sense any immediate threats nearby", with that being said, she gave both her father and her bodyguard hugs before running off to her destination. "She has grown, hasn't she?", Ko whispered to his master. '_I want to be kind like my MOTHER, and strong like my FATHER'_, the words of young Hinata ran through his head like it was just yesterday. 'Don't worry Hinata, I know you will do well in the future. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to make it easy on you'. "Alright Ko, let's get back to work", and with that, the two Hyuga went back into the mansion to work and do daily chores as well as training Hanabi to get as strong as her sister had gotten. If not, better than her.

Hinata walked around the forest slowly, wanting to admire her surroundings. From the trees, to the tall buildings around her that she saw with her Byakugan activated. She then saw a series of rocks nearby with a waterfall in the background to boot. 'This is the perfect spot', Hinata thought to herself. With that thought in mind, she took her place upon the rocks , and began to pray in silent.

Back w/Naruto

"**You know, Naruto. You should've put your foot down and taken the pinkette for yourself. I mean come on, anyone who's anyone knows that you screwed this up big-time. You BAKA", **Kurama shouted at his host from within his body. 'Did I ask for your opinion Fox? Let me think about it. Oh yeah that right...NO'. When I want you to agree with me, I ask for it. I just need to let them get reacquainted with one another, and then everything will be back to normal', Naruto stated, trying to get Kurama to see things through his eyes. "**You know what? I couldn't agree with you more. Screw that stupid/backstabbing teammate of yours, and go after that "girl instead**", Kurama said before getting closer and closer to its host, since the cage had vanished now that the two of them had become "friends". 'Who are you talking about', Naruto said, annoyed that Kurama would just get straight to the point.

"**YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHICH GIRL I'M TALKING ABOUT"**, Kurama all but shouted at Naruto. There were times when he did like the boys drive to "never-give-up", buy honestly, there were days when he wished that he could fire a Tailed Beast Bomb at this kid for being so stupid half of the time. "**I'm talking about THE GIRL who almost died in front of you before you defeated PEIN. You know, that HINATA girl**", Kurama said before deciding to take a nap after his infuriating bout with his "knit whit" of a host. 'That's right. Hinata', Naruto thought of the memories that the two of them had with each other, all thought weird for the most part.

Flashbacks: _"Naruto-Kun", Hinata whispered to him so that the proctors wouldn't hear her. "Why don't you cheat of mine. That way the two of us can both pass"._ "Then, after her match with Neji: _"I...never...go...back...on...my...word"_, were Hinata's words before Neji tried to kill her. After that, when he told he would face Neji in the final competition: "_I want you to come watch me wipe the floor with Neji in the final round_". Finally, when he was restricted by Pein's rods. "_What are you doing here? You can't win", _Naruto pleaded with her to stop, so as to not get herself killed. She wasn't having any of it. The next words that came out of her mouth left him completely speechless: "_I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you_...", was as far as he got to remembering the rest of her speech before, before he felt a chakra spike in the air. Thanks from mastering 'Sage' energy, he was able to sense "natural" energies from miles away that nobody else would be able to track.

Naruto got closer and closer to where he felt the "spike" occur. He then decided hide behind a rock to keep his presence a secret from whoever it might be. Likewise, Hinata felt a figure jumping from tree to tree coming at her at record pace. Though she didn't have the luxury of a kunai, she did have the Hidden Leaf Village ultimate form of **Taijutsu**: The Gentle Fist. The two of them turned around at the same time and stopped their assaults on one another. "Hinata", Naruto shouted before Hinata did the same thing "Naruto-Kun". After it being revealed that in fact that there was no enemy the two embraced each other in a tight hug, thankful the worst didn't happen. After the adrenaline in both of their bodies seceded, they managed to strike up a conversation with one another. But not before checking the other out. 'Hinata looks so beautiful in that nightgown', and 'Naruto looks so sexy'. "So how's it being since the war has ended, Naru... ..kun?", Hinata asked, still not able to get rid of her stuttering problem. "Oh you know. Training to keep myself in shape", Naruto chuckled with a 'smile'. Now, Naruto could fool just about anybody with his smile. Heck he could even fool Sakura with it. But for those who really knew him, like herself, Kakashi-sensei, and the Hokage Tsunade, the smile was nothing more than an illusion for people to know that he was alright, when in fact he really wasn't.

"Naruto-Kun please tell me what's bothering you", Hinata begged Naruto to stop his charade and tell her the truth. She wanted to there for him, just like he had been there so many time for her when she was depressed. Naruto could feel where this was going. "I'm fine Hinata, no need to worry about me", Naruto said, trying to building the "imaginary" wall back up from crumbling down around him. Hinata had had enough. She crouched down in front of him, and placed both of her hands on his cheeks, so that now the only way he couldn't evade her anymore. "Please Naruto-Kun", Hinata asked with pleading eyes. He could fight against the most diabolical of enemies. AKA: Pein. But when it comes to matters of the heart, and feeling love, Naruto's heart is among the most sensitive. Just the wrong comment could send him into a downward tailspin, that could hurt not only his friends, but HER as well. "Tell me what's wrong". He couldn't keep this up anymore. He needed to tell someone about this "pain" that he was in. He just wished it was someone like Kakashi-sensei or grandma Tsunade so that it would be held in private for no else to hear or see. But that time was over. If he needed to spill his guts out and tell Hinata what he was feeling, then by gully he was going to do it.

` "Have you ever been in love Hinata?", Naruto asked nervously. Hinata felt the sudden urge to grip her heart from how loud and fast she could feel it go against her chest. She somehow reframed from doing that before Naruto continued. "It just that well: Sakura wants Sasuke, yet I want Sakura. I don't know if I should feel jealous or happy for the two of them" he said solemnly . Naruto then brought one of his hands to the spot where his heart would be, and the instant he touched, he knew what it was: Heartbreak. Not a moment later, the waterworks that he had been holding back, came through like a dam had just been broken. 'What has Naruto done to deserve to suffer this much?', Hinata thought to herself before feeling rage towards a certain pink-haired teammate of his. Not only towards her, but the other teammate as well. The one that always said that Naruto would amount to nothing more than being a loser. To top it all off, the bastard had the nerve to say that HE was going to be Hokage, the dream that Naruto has wished to attain since he was a little child. How dare the two of them treat Naruto with such blatant disregard.

Naruto was about to ask her if something was wrong before she felt his movement, signaling to answer his question and disrupt her from her thoughts. "Yes. Yes I have been in love, but the one I want has eyes on another. If I could tell them how I felt, it make feel so happy if they turned their love of that person over to me. But as long as they are happy, I'm fine with that", Hinata answered as honest as she could to stop her heart from racing, knowing that the one that she wanted was right in front of her. '**Boy kit. You really are an idiot',** Kurama pointed out the obvious to Naruto, who just rolled his eyes and the unwanted guest stored inside of him. 'Can it fur-ball', Naruto muttered but not before feeling killer-intent emitting from 'The Fox'. Naruto, not being the 'sharpest knife in the doer' that he was picked out who he THOUGHT she was talking about. "Don't worry Hinata, I'm sure that when he works up the guts, that Kiba will return your feelings in no time". 'Kiba?', Hinata thought to herself. 'Kiba is the one thinks should be with me?', Hinata had to fight back the outright laughter that wanted to come out at Naruto, before remembering that Naruto was venerable right now, and the lightest remark would just make him feel worse than he already was. "That's very sweet of you Naruto-Kun", Hinata said before looking at him face to face with their faces coming closer and closer. "But Kiba-Kun isn't the one I want to be with". Now Naruto was really thrown off course. "If not Kiba, than who?", Naruto asked out loud, before remembering that his brain worked ahead of his mouth. 'Naruto-Kun wants to know who?', Hinata asked before she gulped heavily. This a lot harder than when Kurenai-sensei kisses Asuma-sensei', she remembers when she would catch the two of them leaving little kisses on each other before going on their respected missions. 'This is it", before feeling her throat becoming tight again like before.

She closed the gap between the two of them when she pressed her lips to his. 'She wants me?', Naruto thought in utter astonishment at the event that just occurred. 'I'm really doing this', Hinata thought to herself at what she had just done. She had just kissed the first person she had grown to admire out of the Konoha 11, Naruto Uzumaki. Before she could continue, Naruto lightly pushed her away, Hinata was about ready to have tears of her own when she felt Naruto pushed the contact between them away. Naruto pressed his forefinger on to her lips to silence her for the time being. "You...love...ME?", before using his other forefinger to point at himself in curiosity. You..love..me?", as he asked the same question again. "Yes", as she grabbed both hands so that there was no way he could evade her again. "You're the only person that I want. Not Kiba-Kun, Not Shino-san, I want you Naruto-Kun, and I won't settle for anybody else", Hinata stated firmly enough that now Naruto could tell that she was telling the truth.

'So what am I suppose to do now?', Naruto asked himself. While he was in thinking mode, Kurama just so happened to see 'the event' and told Naruto plain and simple: '**Just use my chakra when/if you decide to be serious with her. She's loved you since Kami know when. The least you can do is give it a go-round and if it doesn't work out, then move on',** Kurama told Naruto before going back to sleep. Naruto was about ask Kurama another question, but 'The Fox' beat him to it. '**If you so much as BREAK this girls heart, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY**', Kurama said in a tone that left nothing up to debating with him. Naruto closed his eyes before gathering up his courage and to pull Hinata toward him. This time though, he manage to his hands around hers so that now her hands in his grasp.

"Hinata-Chan", Naruto asked before letting a new set of tears escaper from his eyes to show how much this moment meant to him. "Please show me love", Naruto told her. He was giving her the free ranges with his body to show him what it meant to be loved since he never had any parents went he was growing up. "It would be my honor Naruto-Kun", Hinata said with lust in both her eyes and in her voice before she took control again and pressed her lips to his. Naruto could feel the strength in his arms failing and soon he felt Hinata's hands upon his face for a second time. She then began leaving small kisses all around his face. She even kissed his whisker marks, which result in causing him to purr like a little kitten. 'Oh, Naruto-Kun like that. I'll remember that for next time', Hinata thought to herself before getting back to the task at hand. After she was done covering his face with kisses, she then brought one of her hands off of his face and to the zipper of his 'Sage' outfit, and took it off the first layer so now he was half-bare. What she saw almost made her foam at the mouth. A delicious fish-net covered body that covered his stomach which consisted of rock hard six-pack abs, arms that she could get lost in, and muscles that were very lean, just waiting to be teased by her, and her alone. She decided get a specific area on him _'hard'_. She had heard from Kurenai-sensei's teaching on how to please a man. Very slowly, she brought her tongue out play his nipples. Slowly and almost in a' punishing' way, she didn't stop until they were nice and hard. While this event was occurring, Naruto waited with eager anticipation as to what this woman was going to do to him next. He wanted to see as to how far she was willing to go so he raised his arms up to get the fish-net off of him.

She did it in a hurried fashion, afraid that this 'god', would disappear in the blink of an eye. She then brought her other hand into play and began tracing everything on him, from his arms, to his rock-hard stomach before stopping at the seal at the base where the 'seal' on him was placed. She got on her knees to get a better look at it. The 'seal' that kept the Nine-Tailed Fox that attacked the village so many years ago in check. She raised her head from the 'seal', before facing Naruto again. "To care such a heavy burden. No one should have to do that", Hinata told Naruto with new found admiration towards the hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War. "Hinata, what're...", was as far as Naruto got before he felt something slick slide up and down on Kurama's 'seal'. "OOH", Naruto looked down and saw that Hinata's tongue was licking his 'seal'. 'God it feels so good', Naruto said before thrusting himself back, wanting to feel what else Hinata had in stored for him. Unbeknownst to either of them, Naruto could start to feel something lower coming to life. 'No. Not now', be pleaded with himself that his member didn't become too noticeable to Hinata, who was having her way with his body at the moment. The 'playful antics' that she had done to him so far was only the beginning before she brought her other hand down to join the hand that had just traced where the 'seal' was placed on his body. 'Wow, Naruto-Kun looks like a dessert that I could eat all day', before she unconsciously licked her lips again, enjoying the appearance of her longtime crush. Then very excruciating slow, she began to inch his sage pants down his lower half. 'Figures', Hinata had to hold back a chuckle from seeing wearing a pair of Ramen boxers.

She took the boxers off so that this man would be shown for her eyes only. Even with her Byakugan, she still wouldn't believed that **this** belonged to Naruto. Nine inches long and three inches thick. 'I must have him. Do not faint', Hinata said to herself. How she was able to do what she did next without fainting, she had no idea. "Hinata?", Naruto asked in worry. Hinata then grabbed a hold of one of his hands and had it pressed firmly against the rocks that they were sitting on, and proceeded to take Naruto "junior", into her mouth. The other hand that she didn't grab, he used to keep her in position while continued to pleasure him. Long licks followed little short ones. After about five minutes of Hinata doing this to him, it happened. "Hinata-SAMA, please sto..AHH", was as far as Naruto got before her unloaded inside of her mouth and feeling his member go limp inside its own "cave" . 'Not bad. He wears Ramen boxers, and his 'release' tastes like it as well', she thought with glee, knowing that she was able to pleasure her precious person. She was about to try something else, when Naruto pulled on her hair lightly to get her attention. "I really appreciate what you've done to me so far Hinata-chan. But I think I should have my own fun with", before he pulled her up to be face to face with her again.

"Would it be alright Hinata-Chan if you're naked to match my own?", Naruto asked sweetly before Hinata hesitantly nodded in complete embarrassed by her love's request. No one had ever seen her naked except when she was 'caught', by Naruto when he caught her dancing on the water so many years ago. Recollecting her thoughts, very timidly, she nodded in agreeing to be naked like him. However, Naruto wanted tease her just like she had teased him just moments ago. He started by laying little butterfly kisses on her bare right shoulder, resulting in moan from Hinata. "OOH, feels good, Naruto-Kun", she moaned at the feel of his kiss on her skin. Before long, he started laid another kiss on her other shoulder. Now that the 'easy' part was out of the way, now came the 'hard' part of pleasuring the woman in front of him. He started by started at her neck until he couldn't go any farther. He looked up at her, silently asking her if he could remove the nightgown from her body. It stuck to her like a second skin. Hinata was unavailable to comment on the matter so Naruto just took it off of her anyway by starting from the ground up before seeing that she raised her arms up to that the nightgown wouldn't be damaged. Once it was out of the way, only one word came to his mind when he saw what she looked like the added material out of the way of her body: Goddess.

All that remained in the way of the two of them matching each other were the matching black bra and panties that she wore. It was then that Naruto's 'friend' intervened. '**Kit**', Kurama said, distracting Naruto from the task at hand. 'What now?' Naruto said in his usual irritated tone when Kurama had to tell him something. "**Since it seems that you've" moved on", don't you think that it's time to tell her, what your FULL name is?"** Kurama in quarry. 'Well now that you mention it, I think now's the perfect-time', Naruto shook his head in agreement with Kurama, which seemed to happen a lot now that the war was over. On the 'real world', Hinata was wondering what was taking Naruto so long. 'Is he having second thoughts?', hoping it was not the case. Naruto let out a little chuckle before telling her the 'news'. "What's so funny Uzumaki-Kun?", as Hinata brush a gentle hand across his face. This was going to bring up a sore spot for her, he hoped she would like how it ended. "Hinata-Chan", Naruto started before grabbing a hold of her sexy waist. "You remember when Pein attacked the village?", to which Hinata nodded in understanding before quirking tilting her head to the side, wondering where her lover was going with this. "Well, when I was in 'Nine-Tails' state, I had given all hope after you were struck down in front of me. I was willing to throw my life away and let Kurama out. That was until, HE showed up and stopped me", Naruto then felt that Uzumaki-grin return to his face. "I'm sorry? But WHO showed up?", Hinata asked who could've stopped Naruto in "_that_" state.

"The Fourth Hokage", Naruto said with a look of glee in his eyes. "Why would Lord Fourth show-up? Wasn't he the one who made you go through all of those hardships back you were younger?", Hinata asked, not getting the connection between Naruto and the greatest Hokage of his time. She was still caressing Naruto's face, which made the news that he was about to tell her, all the more groundbreaking. "Lord Fourth stated that he did it because he wanted the village to see me a..HERO", before the big news came. "He also said that if anyone could keep 'The Fox" in check, it was...HIS SON", Naruto muttered after a short pause to keep up the suspense. "Did you say...SON?", Hinata asked quietly, not believing the news that he had just told her. She thought that maybe this was some sort of story that Naruto thought up, before dislodging that from her mind because in all of the years that she had known, Naruto was never one to lie to his friends. Which meant that was telling the truth. "Wow", Hinata said before clapping her hands over her mouth the hide the squeal wanting to come out of her. 'I'm in a relationship. With a Namikaze no less?', she thought to herself trying to cover up the blush forming in her face.

Naruto brought her hands down that her being held to her face before he began again, before questioning her. "Ms. Hyuga, you like a Namikaze to continue with what I had in stored for the _two of us_?", the Namikaze heir asked the Hyuga heiress. Hinata could only nod blush as her response to his what he asked. Smiling again, he moved his hands up from her sexy waist up to the strap that kept her breasts in their place. Surprisingly, he was able to get the strap unhooked on the first try. Unlike so many other shinobi he knew who were too lazy to unclip such a item. He threw the piece behind his head, letting it float on the water. He turned his head back to the woman in front of him and could only stare in awe of the way that she looked. Not only that, but he could feel a certain part of his anatomy coming back to life again. One of his hands than cupped one her breasts, causing her to gasp in surprise. "Are..they..too..b..ig.?", Hinata asked feeling that for her age, that her breasts shouldn't be so big. Naruto looked face her, stopping his ministrations for the time being. "That' got nothing to do with anything", feeling a little upset with her that she would ask such a silly question. "I've come to a decision. I want to try a relationship with you. I can't wait up for Sakura to make up her mind, so I make it for her, by choosing you. Now does MY woman have any other questions she wants me to answer?", to which Hinata said "No".

He gave her a reassuring smile before going back and giving both her breasts a firm squeeze. " -KUN. PLEASE MMOORREE", the overly horny Hyuga woman groaned. Then Naruto attempted the seemingly impossible by taking Hinata's tits into his mouth at the same time. Thought he couldn't take both at once, he was able to pleasure both of them equally with his tongue, electing Hinata to scream out, " ..GO...D", Hinata loved the feel of her his tongue gliding on her body. More precisely, her nipples. Although she loved what the Uzumaki, no, Namikaze man was doing to her, there was one spot that she needed him. It was a spot where she was leaking fluids. Fluids that were trapped by her panties, causing to squirm at the feel of the sensation. After toying with her breasts, Naruto wanted to explore of her sexy body. Hinata wouldn't be able to tell what Naruto was planning on doing to her, seeing that her eyes were closed and also and her hands were tracing the work that his mouth had done to her breasts.

Now that Naruto had had his fill of her breasts for the moment, he wanted to see what else this beautiful woman underneath him. He started with two little nips at her ears, just to get her 'in the mood', not that she already was. "Is that all you've got Naruto Namikaze-Kun", she was really getting use to saying his last name. Namikaze instead of Uzumaki. "Well, when you put it that way", he muttered before slowly, like a character in one Master Jiraiya's Icha Icha novels, began heading south on her body. "By the end of this, everybody around the ninja world will know the Hinata Hyuga is...MINE, and if they want you, they'll have to kill me first". Hinata loved this possessive side of Naruto. Usually, this would be dedicated to his training, but to say SHE was HIS made her heart flutter all the more with pride. He came up with a couple of ideas that would make this woman scream his name throughout the forest.

It started with him grabbing a hold of one of her wrists before stopping at her soaked black panties. Knowing that he had the 'fox' inside of him, he took a sniff of them, and thanks in part having Kurama being sealed in him, his sense of smell was by far the best in the Hidden Leaf Village. "HMM...You smell..**NICE**", Naruto told her with a tone that he sounded a little like Kurama. A little frightened at first, she couldn't help her next thought. 'He sounds sexier than normal', she thought to herself. But that was besides the point. Naruto took his other hand and slowly started to bring down around her, before using his teeth to grab a hold of the other side. Wanting to help her lover out, she arched her back up so that the task would go along more smoothly. Once they were out of the way, he got what he always wanted. The picture of a beautiful girl who had always admired and eventually grew to love him. It just sucked to know that all the time he was chasing one female, there was a female that was always chasing after him. He admired the view that she gave him: A mix of black with a shade of blue hair, a chest that most women would kill for (cough...Sakura...cough). A stomach with muscles that showed off how much she had been training in the past years. Legs that stretched for miles and miles. Finally, what caught his attention. A pussy that was shaved completely bare for her loved one, and only Naruto to see.

"Well, I know just where to start", Naruto muttered before dipping his tongue into her pussy. Feeling the slick muscle inside of her, all that came out of her was, "NARU-KUN...FEELS GOO..". Hinata could make out any proper sentences anymore. The love of her life was giving her all the pleasure she could handle, and then some. She was going to cover her mouth as to not alert any of her clansman, as there was no doubt that they would come for her to see what was the problem was. But before that could happen her hand was caught. Caught by another Naruto clone. "Sorry Hinata-Chan, but I will have you scream as well so...", the next thing she knew was the clone was sucking on her tits. She know had two Naruto's that were giving her pleasure, and she couldn't hold back any longer. "NARU-KKUUNNN", she orgasmed on the spot, not able to handle what the two of them had done to her body, before releasing on his face. "Hinata-Sama", Naruto began. 'She tastes like vanilla with a twist of cinnamon. I think I've found my new favorite treat', Naruto couldn't wait to have more of her in the future. "Would you like more?", Nodding dumbly, she wanted to see what else he had planned on doing to her. The clone then raised her body up so now she would get a bird-eye view of him devouring her pussy again. Not only that but the clone began touching her upper body by kissing her neck before kissing her breasts again. 'ENOUGH OF THIS', Naruto roared in his head as her pussy was being pleasured by him. "Dispel", Naruto shouted before his clone vanished. 'She wants the original ME and that what she's going to get. I will not share her with even a copy of me, at least, not today anyway'.

Seeing what he was doing to her, she came up with an idea. She grabbed a hold of his head and made take as much of her pussy as possible. "MORE NARU-KUN, MORE. SO SLICK, SO GOOD", Naruto would've chuckled but could without pleasuring the woman above him. By his count the two of them were even as they had both once. Naruto was going to break that tie. He took his tongue out of her much to the chagrin of Hinata. However, her loneness would soon fade away. 'I wonder', he thought in curiosity. 'What is..he', Hinata's thoughts were disturbed when she felt something enter her body again. "You HAD your fun. Now it's time for MINE", Naruto told her before grabbing her womanly hips and hoisting her legs up and putting them on his shoulders. 'If she going to be MY woman, then I will have to get her to 'loosen' up', Naruto thought off how to get Hinata to be more 'adaptable', in his words. Naruto began thrusting a finger inside of the lovely woman who was beneath him. "WHAT, WOW", Hinata couldn't believe what he was doing to her. 'What could be better than this?' Hinata soon realized that Naruto had stopped his torture of her body to look at her face to face.

"Hinata-Chan, I have a question to ask you", he said before wiping a hand across his head to get the sweat off of his face. "Are you a virgin?", Naruto asked nervously while still having her exposed to him. Hinata felt her face become increasingly hotter at how upfront Naruto was with asking the question. "Y...es", Hinata said while covering her face to that he wouldn't see her face. If she wouldn't have done that, she would've seen that her face was exactly that same color as Naruto's. "Well", 'This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be', Naruto thought to himself. "Don't be embarrassed love, because as it turns out" 'This is it', with a deep breath, Naruto admitted it. "I am also a virgin as well", Naruto admitted this to Hinata who finally took her hands away from her face. "Why are you asking me this" Hinata asked in worry. 'Do it fast', Naruto was repeating the words that his later master, Jiraiya told him once he was sure he wanted to have a relationship with a girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He kissed the heiress harshly before thrusting forward "AHHHH, NARU-KUN", Hinata screamed at the harsh intrusion of his member right through past her virginal walls. He kissed away the tears that came from her eyes, knowing that he had hurt her. "I'm so sorry. I figured the best way to do this was go fast and hard", Naruto explained why he did what he did to her. As Hinata was about retort by slapping him across the face, she realized one of her dreams had come true. 'Naruto-Kun took my virginity. MY virginity. This means...', she ran off with her thoughts as she came to the realization of what had happened. 'He's deep', Hinata continued before, she did **it**.

"HI..NA..TA...WHAT ARE..", Naruto couldn't continue what he wanted to say as the goddess below him began grinding her hips with him inside of her. Both parties were openly moaning now, not caring if the rest of the village heard them. 'How can this get any better', Naruto said inwardly. '**You think that's fun? Watch this'**, the next minute, almost as if Kurama could sense it, Naruto was seeing stars. He opened his eyes and saw that Hinata was using chakra in her pussy as to not allow Naruto to escape from the prison that his member was in. "NARU-KUN", "HINA-CHA", the two of them shouted each other's names before the two of them exploded. Hinata's juices breaking like a damn on to Naruto, and Naruto's semen going into Hinata's womb, never to be released again. "Well", Naruto said temporarily out of breath. He was about to say something but Hinata beat him to the punch. "If I'm not mistaken, the two of us are...STILL tied, Kamikaze-Kun", the Hyuga Heiress remarked before wanting to brush a hand across his face, wanting to see if she could get a reaction by brushing his whiskers. Her hand was caught before the Uzumaki or in this case, the Namikaze grin returned to his face. Hinata's thoughts were of fear and excitement wondering what this man was going to do to her. He brought the two of them up before speaking to her again. "Hinata-Chan", he said before kissing the middle of chest and then on the lips, and whispering something in her ear. "Grab a hold of the rocks. You're in for a ride". Hinata didn't know what he meant, and quicker than Naruto on a ramen fiesta, he turned her around so she was facing away from him. She then complied with his request by placing both of her hands on the rocks. She was about to ask him something before she felt a familiar pillar of meat enter her ass. It took all of her strength to not collapse under the rigorous thrusts her hit her with. "NARU-TO..KUN..S..E..XX", Hinata screamed again in bliss at the feel of Naruto back inside of her again. Naruto couldn't believe what kind of image she made. He thrusts made her almost pass out, and fact that her breasts jiggled in time with him pleased him all the more. "YOU..FEEL..TIGHTER.", Naruto screamed to her letting her know that her back entrance was than her pussy was. 'I'll have to have Naruto show me the shadow-clone jutsu so I can find out for myself to tight I am', Hinata couldn't believe she was envisioning masturbating with herself. This was all because of Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze. Just the thought of Naruto doing all of these naughty things to her brought her back to reality. "NARUTO-KUN I'M COMING, CUMING, CUMING", Hinata shrieked at the way Naruto was toying with her. With one last thrust of skin against skin, the two of them came again.

"You know you're persistent?", Hinata told him, trying to recover from the lack of oxygen from the latest bout of love-making between the newest acquainted lovers. "You're one to talk", Naruto retorted back before crouching forward from the side of her head to give another kiss on the head. "I'm tired Namikaze-Kun", Hinata was stopped by the feel of a finger on her lips. "This just between the two of us. I don't want anybody else to know my true name until the time comes. Would you please don't tell anybody else?", Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "I'm the only who knows this? I'm okay with that", she said gleefully. Despite that the two of them were in continuous rounds of love-making, she couldn't help but feel like a giddy school girl who was told a secret. "I've got one more thing I want to see before we are done", Hinata could tell by the tone of his voice that this would be the final thing he wanted. 'But still', trying to think rationally, 'since when does Naru-Kun get tired?'.

Naruto grabbed her by her hips again and turned himself so he was on his back this time. Hinata couldn't believe him. If having him in her ass was awesome, then this was heaven. He so..so deep within her. He could tell she liked no, LOVED that she was on top this time, letting dictate the pace. Naruto wanted to get her started so he was going thrust up but was stopped when he felt a hand on his chest, telling to stop for the moment. "You had your fun. But I will be in control this time", Hinata said in a tone that told him 'but' was out of the question. She began grinding her hips on his cock. "YOU ARE MINE NAMIKAZE-KUN", Hinata raised herself down to tell him she meant business. He grabbed a hold of her hips once again, just stabilize her so she wouldn't fall of him, and hurt herself. "I WILL NOT SHARE YOU WITH ANYBODY. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?", before rising back up, leaving him speechless. He was about to tell her something but was enjoying the show she was giving him to utter a retort. She was going up and down, also loving the way he breasts would go up and down, almost as if they were beckoning to do anything he could, (which was nothing). "Ccc..rrr...ss...ttt..aa...l", he was having a hard time answering her since every time he would try to respond, she would clamp down on him, giving him utter pleasure and bliss. With her head up, she didn't know that Naruto raised his up and began to tease her nipples with occasional nips and licks. This gave him the effect that he wanted, and she increased her speed on him tenfold. "HINATA-SAMA", Naruto shouted before shouting, "I'M CUMMING", Naruto shouted as now he had a death grip on her hips, so she would feel every bit of cum going into her body. Likewise with what Hinata was feeling, "NAMIKAZE-KUN, I'M CUMMING. FASTER. HARDER. PLEASE. I'M CUMMING". As with all of the other, the duo of love came at the same time.

Naruto let his head rest one of the rocks with Hinata slumping on to his side. Naruto could finally feel relief as now his cock was released from the tightened prison that was his lover's pussy. "You know", Naruto told her before titling his head to look at her. "I know this is a little sudden, but whether I'm an Uzumaki or Namikaze, I have to ask...Hinata Hyuga will you...Marry Me?", Hinata had felt she could go another couple of rounds with Naruto the moment he asked her that question. " .YES", Hinata shouted at him, before placing kisses all over his face. "I would love to be Hinata Uzumaki or Hinata Namikaze. It doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you, I could careless", she told Naruto before leaving one last kiss on his lips, before closing her eyes, dreaming of the future of her Naruto.

Naruto also closed his eyes but not before remember of his mother's words when the two of them teamed up to tame Kurama. "_Yes. I was a jinchuuriki, but I was happy", _Kushina told a flabbergasted Naruto who asked "WHY", "_I was happy because the hair that I hated as I kid, brought ME the man of my dreams, which also brought forth..YOU"_, Kushina said before enveloping him in a hug before disappearing to join Naruto's father, Minato. 'Thanks mom', Naruto said to himself. 'The 'seal' that I hated as a kid had brought me the power of so many friends, and now', he looked at Hinata before placing a small kiss on the heiress who sacrificed life and limb to be recognized by not only the village but the one she ended growing to love, in Naruto. 'Thanks to the 'seal' it's brought me the woman of my dreams', he was happy with his life now, and couldn't wait to see what the future had in stored for the future Naruto and Hinata Namikaze.

A/N: Wow, done!

Again, sorry for all the receptiveness. This was based off of the episode ending Shippuden episode 21, where Sasuke 'ends' up with Sakura, and Hinata 'ends' up with Naruto.

(I.P.13 over and out)-LOL!


End file.
